


Dusty pink lipstick

by flwrkyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, New York Fashion Week, bibi knows whats up, makeup artist!beomgyu, model!yeonjun, ummm beomjunist rise i guess, very vaguely canon compliant, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: “I’m Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun.” The model, Yeonjun, had introduced himself. He gave a small bow to Beomgyu before sitting down in the chair in front of the mirror. “I’m Beomgyu, I’ll be doing your makeup today.”Yeonjun smiled at him in the mirror — well shit Beomgyu was fucked.(Or, beomgyu is a makeup artist and he underestimates how pretty the models are going to be)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Dusty pink lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> um, this is word vomit. an excuse to write 'wow yeonjun pretty' for 1400 words. i wrote this in like two hours and it's definitely not beta'd. i have many thoughts about nyfw model yeonjun. 
> 
> scream at me on twt @ bgyuwrld
> 
> -sonja

Beomgyu was excited, thrilled really. Today was his first time doing makeup for New York Fashion Week and he couldn’t be happier. Except he could, because as soon as his first model walked into the room he almost dropped the bottle of foundation he was holding. His first model, well Beomgyu thinks the best way to describe him is stunning, drop-dead gorgeous really. His hair had already been done, it was black. Pushed to one side and slicked back just a little. He also had an undercut and boy was it really getting Beomgyu going. The model walked over to him, calm and composed. “I’m Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun.” The model, Yeonjun, had introduced himself. He gave a small bow to Beomgyu before sitting down in the chair in front of the mirror. “I’m Beomgyu, I’ll be doing your makeup today.” 

Yeonjun smiled at him in the mirror  — well shit Beomgyu was fucked.

Beomgyu swallowed hard and looked away. Oh boy, could Yeonjun hear his heart beating right now? Did he notice how red he was? Or how shaky Beomgyu’s hands were? The answer to all those questions was yes, but don’t tell Beomgyu.

One deep breath later and Beomgyu was inches from Yeonjun’s face. Yeonjun seemed to have forgotten that his makeup artist would get so close to his face. Now he was wondering whether or not Beomgyu could hear his heart beating. The answer was no because Beomgyu was far too focused on trying to concentrate in the lack of space between them. “You have really nice skin,” Beomgyu commented, light dabbing foundation on the model’s face. Yeonjun, who had been blankly staring forward into the mirror, looked up, making eye contact with Beomgyu. “Thank you,” He softly replied before flickering his eyes back to the mirror.

Yeonjun failed to account for the fact that his makeup artist could be wildly gorgeous today, and here he was ogling over his makeup artist at his first New York Fashion Week event ever. They were both hopeless.

“I’ll just be doing light makeup on you, only a bit of foundation, and a touch of colour on your lips.” Beomgyu explained as he finished up his foundation. Pulling away to take a better look at Yeonjun’s face. “No eye shadow or anything?” Yeonjun asked, eyes moving from the mirror up to the man standing in front of him. Beomgyu gulped. “No,” He breathed out. “Maybe for your next show though,” The makeup artist added. 

Yeonjun smiled at him again, sending chills down Beomgyu’s spine. How could someone’s smile affect him so much? Choi Yeonjun held a special power, that’s how. “So you think there will be a next time?” Beomgyu froze, staring blankly at the model with an unreadable expression. He shook his head, bringing his focus back and nodded. “I would hope so, it would be their loss if they didn’t bring a model like  _ you _ back.” Yeonjun looked away, in fear that Beomgyu would see right through his foundation and see the growing blush on his cheeks. Beomgyu turned around and picked up a dusty pink lipstick. He turned back around and by then, Yeonjun had shifted his gaze back to the mirror. 

Beomgyu leaned in real close, lightly brushing the lipstick shade onto the model’s plump lips. Yeonjun could swear he could feel the makeup artist’s breath fanning out on his cheeks. Seconds later when Beomgyu finished applying the lipstick to Yeonjun’s lips and the makeup artist was about to pull away, Yeonjun grabbed his wrist. The male froze, eyes locked on Yeonjun’s. Their faces were far too close for Beomgyu’s liking and there was truly nothing stopping him from leaning in and kissing the model right then and there.

Except there was.

Then the door clicked open and the next model walked inside. Yeonjun quickly let go of the makeup artist’s wrist as Beomgyu pulled away. The model stood up and walked to the door, exchanging a few glances with the female model that had just walked in.

The female model walked over to the chair Yeonjun had just been sat in and sat down. “Hi I’m Kim Hyungseo, but you can just call me Bibi.” The model introduced herself. “I’m Beomgyu, I’ll be doing your makeup today,” Beomgyu sent a smile her way and she chuckled a bit. “I don’t think that’s the only thing you’ll be doing,” She snickered, making Beomgyu’s face go red. “I-i have no idea what you’re talking about,” Beomgyu sputtered out. “Shall I bring up whatever was happening when I walked in?” To which Beomgyu furiously shook his head as he prepared the foundation he was going to use on her. She chuckled. “Just don’t get in trouble,” Bibi singsonged, making Beomgyu gulp.

A few models later, and one part of the shoot currently being filmed, Beomgyu sat alone in the makeup room. He sighed, leaning back into the cushions of the albeit, shitty couch. “What to do, what to do?” He mumbled to himself. Beomgyu ended up mindlessly scrolling his phone for a bit before deciding he was hungry. He pulled himself off the couch and headed for the door. In the small hallway, there were very few people, he assumed it was because they were filming at the moment. As he reached a cross section of the hallway someone grabbed his wrist. 

“Come here,” Oh how he recognized that voice all too well. 

Before he knew it, he was inside a — supply closet? A supply closet. In front of him, in all his, slicked-back hair, and plump pink lips glory, was that model,  _ that _ one. Mr. Choi Yeonjun in the flesh and blood. 

Beomgyu wasn’t sure how (read as:  _ if _ ) he was going to survive this one. 

His back was against the door to the hallway and in front of him, with one hand on the door beside his head was Yeonjun. The model leaned in real close, right up to his left ear and Beomgyu felt his lips brush over it. “I have five minutes and I’d really like to kiss you,” Yeonjun said, just above a whisper and did his voice get deeper? Beomgyu flushed a shade of red he didn’t know it was possible to go. “So can I?” The model asked, lips still hovering by his right ear. “Yes,” he mumbled as Yeonjun moved to look at him even in the minimal lighting that was the supply closet. 

Yeonjun smiled at the sight before him. He leaned in, capturing Beomgyu’s lips with his own and transferring the dusty pink lipstick the younger had put so much effort into applying all over his lips. He liked the way Beomgyu’s lips tasted. Lemon and mint and if he really thought about it, the remnants of what he assumed was his morning coffee. Their lips moved in sync as Beomgyu’s hands found their way into the taller’s hair, messing up its perfect style. 

Both of Yeonjun’s hands ended up on Beomgyu’s waist, pulling him closer. The model began nibbling on Beomgyu’s lower lip, eliciting some very  _ sweet _ noises to slip out of his lips. Yeonjun did it again, a little harder this time as he moved his hands to the small of Beomgyu’s back. The makeup artist yelped, letting Yeonjun slip his tongue into his mouth. The older explored his mouth like he was on a mission, little yelps slipping from Beomgyu’s lips every now and again sounded like music to Yeonjun’s ears. He pulled away leaving Beomgyu gasping for air. He smiled before leaning in again. This time trailing kissed from his lips, down to his jaw, before making his way to the younger’s neck. He kept one hand on the small of his back and brought the other one up to the opposite side of Beomgyu’s neck. He began pressing open mouth kisses along his neck, just until he found the one spot that really got Beomgyu going. 

He tugged at the skin gently with his teeth at first. Placing soft kisses here and there before tugging on the skin a little harder the second time around. Beomgyu brought a hand up to his mouth to stop  _ anything _ from becoming too loud. 

Yeonjun pulled away, staring at the beautiful mess he had created. “I have to go now, but I’d like to take you out after this.” He said, one hand resting on Beomgyu’s cheek. And without another word Beomgyu was left alone, dishevelled and thoroughly confused in the supply closet. 


End file.
